The present invention relates to evaluating project maturity, and more specifically to evaluating the maturity level of a project from data sources.
The maturity level of a project such as a network-accessible service or software library may be described as the extent to which it is usable by parties other than the developer of that project without errors or complications. Typically, identifying one or more existing projects that are available for a particular task may be simpler than determining whether a particular one of those existing projects is mature (and therefore reliable), or to determine which of multiple projects has a greater maturity level.